This invention relates generally to computer video display switching systems and more particularly to systems for enabling a user to switch between a pair of video displays.
Notebook, or other portable computers generally include an internal video display. The internal display is relatively small. Therefore, while the portable computer user is provided with a relatively small computer for use on trips away from the office, the user may want the capability of a larger external video display at the office. Further, the user, when working on the computer at the office, may wish to switch between the resolution of the external display and the resolution of the internal display, or may wish to use both displays simultaneously. Further, the user may wish to perform such video display switching without leaving the application currently in use. That is, the user may wish to perform the video display switching without having to reboot the computer or without having to exit and then re-enter a graphic type operating system (OS), such as Windows or OS/2 operating systems.